


Letting Go

by JosephineStone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: interhouse_fest, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/pseuds/JosephineStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny figures out what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, [](http://arjd.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://arjd.livejournal.com/)**arjd** , for being so quick with this. The prompter asked about Harry and he just wouldn’t keep out of this.
> 
>  **Written For:** [](http://interhouse-fest.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://interhouse-fest.livejournal.com/)**interhouse_fest**  
>  **Prompt number:** 76 - Spending so much time together in the DA during their 6th year brought these two girls closer than ever. Now that the War is over and things are back to normal, they realise there's more to their relationship than just friendship. How do they go about it? And what about Harry?  
> 

  
‘If it bothers you so much, then don’t do it.’

Luna had the habit of making everything seem so simple. It wasn’t. The war was over and everything was supposed to be perfect. It wasn’t. Ginny laid with her head in Luna’s lap as Luna played with her hair, and said, ‘Hermione says that he just needs more time to get over the war. But aren’t we all dealing with the war? How long am I expected to wait?’

‘However long you do, I’d suppose.’

‘She says everything is different now—it should be easier to wait now that I know he wants to be with me, but it's is harder, not easier.’

‘Because you still don’t know that he wants to be with you.’

‘Exactly.’ Ginny turned and buried her face into Luna’s lap. ‘You understand me so well. Hermione doesn’t know anything.’

‘Hermione is Harry’s best friend and she does know him better than anyone else, so I’d have to say I agree with her. If you wait Harry will come to you. That isn’t the problem, the problem is whether that is what you want.’

Ginny sat up and looked at Luna. ‘You know that isn’t what I want. It’s what I’ve been complaining about the last two years—bleeding hell, it’s what I’ve been complaining about since I was I child; I’m always being left behind and I hate it. Why would I want to spend all my time waiting to be noticed, waiting for him to have time to spend with me? Waiting for him to want...’

‘Why do you want to be with Harry?’ Luna stared at her with her big innocent eyes. How was it after everything that happened she still look so untouched by the war? She was still Luna, through and through.

‘I don’t know anymore.’ Anticipation? Thinking back she remembered the few months before Harry finally kissed her better than anything that happened while they were together. Their relationship was a faded memory that she knew existed, but wasn’t important enough to remember. Harry catching her with tears in her eyes, and the look on his face in those months prior were still bright colors in her mind. He was her crush since she was ten, and he was finally noticing her. Even thinking of the memories sent thrills through her.

Those looks never crossed his face anymore.

‘Perhaps, you should figure that out, before you seek him out again.’

‘You mean avoid him?’ It sounded a bit like Hermione’s advice from years prior: move on, be your own person, let him notice you.

‘No, just if your paths cross they do, and if they don’t they don’t.’

Harry lived at Grimmauld Place. By himself, and this bothered all the Weasleys and especially Hermione. They’d been through a traumatic event and being alone did not sit well with any of them. He came to visit the Burrow, but he refused to stay there. Or rather, he made up countless excuses to not stay there.

Hermione was there and this made Ginny’s mum nervous. ‘She’ll be pregnant before the summer is over,’ her mum said, and was constantly walking in on them. They weren’t anywhere near having sex yet. Hermione and Ginny weren’t as close as they had been when they were younger, but even Ginny knew it hadn’t happened. Their mother hadn’t given Ron a chance to even kiss Hermione for weeks.

Ginny couldn’t bring herself to feel sorry for him; Harry hadn’t kissed her since Bill and Fleur’s wedding.

The next morning, Harry was there at breakfast. The familiar excitement filled her at the sight of him reading the Prophet, but then she noticed the worried lines across his forehead and how she was standing a few meters away from him without him noticing her. Ron nodded a morning and Hermione smiled at her. Her mother said ‘good morning, Ginny, dear’ in the extremely loud voice she always used to wake them up in the morning. Loud and cheerful. Sometimes she had to fake the cheerful. Harry frowned at the newspaper.

‘The Ministry is freezing all the Malfoys' assets,’ Harry said, his voice unnaturally quiet. Like it seemed always to be since he killed Voldemort. ‘They're taking the Manor and not allowing them to return.’

‘I’m sure they’ll give them an allowance, Harry,’ Hermione tried to reassure him. ‘They wouldn’t leave them with nothing.’

‘Yeah, mate.’ Ron nodded. ‘They probably have all sorts of bank accounts in other countries to keep their money from the Ministry.’

Ginny knew it would happen. Before Harry even stood up, she knew he’d be leaving. He’d find them, wherever they were and however hard it was to accomplish it. He’d invite them to live with him. Or at Grimmauld Place. A part of her jolted in excitement—he’d come stay at the Burrow. But she knew it wasn’t true.

Harry stood up, and almost hit Ginny as he made for the door. ‘Oh, Ginny. Hi. I didn’t see you there.’ His nervous twitches were obvious to everyone. Ron fidgeted, clearly nervous for Harry. Hermione smiled, looking a mixture of nervous and happy for Ginny. Ginny's mum beamed, happy for them both. How could they be so blind? ‘I’m sorry, but I’ve got something important to do. I have to go right now.’

‘Of course you do.’ Her tone was bitter, but none of the others saw it that way. She was Ginny, and she would wait forever. This was her acceptance.

Except she didn’t want to accept it anymore. She was too tired of being left behind. She had a year left in school and then nothing would hold her back any longer. Luna came by in the afternoon. She sat on Ginny’s bed while Ginny laid next to her.

‘What do you want to do, once you leave school?’

Luna looked at the ceiling, thoughtful. ‘I rather enjoy painting—that could be fun. Or go searching for unknown magical creatures and write about them.’

‘You’re not going to stay here and help your father?’

‘That is the most likely outcome, but he won’t need me forever. What do you want to do?’

‘An Auror.’ Ginny shrugged. ‘I think.’

‘Why not Quidditch? Then you can travel too.’

‘That would be amazing.’ But it meant leaving behind Harry, not that he would notice. ‘Where would you travel?’

‘Anywhere and everywhere. If you played Quidditch, I could go where you went. See what was there. Unless you’d rather I didn’t.’

‘No, that’d be great, Luna. You know I like having you around.’

Luna took her hand and kissed it. It had been so long since she’d been kissed. Why? She’d been single for over a year. Harry never asked her out again. They’d barely spoken to each other. Until that happened, she was single. So she leaned in and kissed Luna on the lips.

Ginny smiled at the thought that no one would interrupt _them_. They could have sex right then without fear. Her mum was too busy keeping Ron and Hermione apart to think to check on Ginny, and Harry had been gone since the morning. He might not stop by again for days. Hermione didn’t dislike Luna, but she made her feel uncomfortable. So she never came in when Luna was visiting. Ron simply never came into her room at all. None of her other brothers lived there anymore, and they only visited around meal times.

They had hours alone together.

‘Is this alright?’

Luna tilted her head to side and gave a slight smile.

Ginny knew that meant yes, and kissed her again. She pushed her back and pushed her tongue in her mouth. Luna kissed with more passion than she’d ever shared with Harry. It was more comparable to what Ginny had done with Dean, but then Luna slipped her hand into Ginny’s pants; and that pushed it farther than she’d gone with anyone before. Luna’s fingers tangled in the hair between Ginny’s legs as she rubbed small circles through it, slowly moving downwards. Ginny had never thought of Luna as shy before. She grabbed Luna’s arm and pushed and then moaned when Luna’s fingers pushed inside her.

It was only two, but they stretched her. Ginny had never done that to herself, preferring to circle her clit with her fingertips. She pushed up Luna’s skirt and pulled down and off her pants. It was difficult with her eyes closed, her mouth still on Luna’s, and Luna’s hand distracting her, but she managed. She alternated between copying what Luna was doing, and what Ginny knew she enjoyed doing to herself.

With Ginny’s fingers deep inside her, Luna began to rock her hips and pulled back from kissing Ginny. She rested her forehead against Ginny’s and stopped breathing. Ginny used her free hand to grab Luna’s and for her palm flat against her with her finger still inside, but not as deep as Ginny’s were in her.

Ginny’s orgasm started just after Luna began to moan, after she finally had taken a breath. She had to hold Luna’s hand in place to finish as Luna relaxed and fell to her back beside her. ‘Are you alright?’ Ginny asked.

Luna pulled her into another kiss as her answer.

A few weeks after the Malfoys moved into Grimmauld Place, Mrs Malfoy had a “dinner party” to thank Harry for everything he’d done for them. There was great fuss at keeping Ginny’s mum out of the kitchen. The whole point was for them all to relax and had have fun. ‘Go enjoy your family,’ Mrs Malfoy kept saying, ‘I’m taking care of you this evening.’

Mrs Malfoy was an excellent hostess, but being the same room with them was unnerving. She hadn’t been to the manor ever, but she’d heard bits and pieces about what happened. Mostly from Luna. No one else bothered with her curiosity, and her mother said it was rude and selfish of her to ask such questions. How could they sit there in the same room with these people who would let Hermione by tortured, who kept Luna in a cellar for months.

But, then there was Luna, who sat right next to Draco Malfoy talking and smiling at him as though they were friends.

Ginny sat on Luna’s other side and Harry sat across from her. He’d try to have a conversation with her, but they mostly spoke through other people. Hermione would comment on something that happened at the Ministry, and then Harry would agree and Ginny was say something to Hermione. Ron would complain and Ginny would scoff at him, and Harry would agree. Everything said directly to one other was forced and awkward.

Harry was focused on the conversation Luna and Draco were having; Ginny was focused on ignoring it. Luna was strong than she was. Ginny wanted to punch him in the face for daring to sit next to Luna, looking at her at all, for saying anything except, ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please forgive me.’

‘What?’ Harry screamed, though he looked shocked not angry. ‘Why were you in his bed?’

Ginny looked at them then. Both Malfoy and Luna were turned toward each other, and there was something intimate about how he leant over her as they’d been talking. Was Luna with him? Had she been with him? Why wouldn’t she have told Ginny? Ginny was her best friend.

But just as her anger flared she saw how calm Luna was and her smile that said _you’re missing the simplest of things let me explain it to you_. ‘Oh, Draco snuck me into his bed when there wasn’t anyone around.’

Malfoy’s eyes went wide, and he grew paler as he glanced at his mother. Ginny looked her way, but she only seemed curious, as everyone at the table did. Harry’s eyes widened. It was then at that it hit her that Harry asked, ‘Why were _you_ in his bed?’ not ‘Why was _she_ in your bed?’ That was the question on Ginny’s mind. Harry wasn’t worried about Luna’s safety, like Ginny was, like he should’ve been.

‘He felt sorry for me, and brought me food. Oh, don’t worry Harry, he wasn’t interested in me like that; he’s queer.’

Malfoy closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

‘Oh, was that secret? I’m sorry, you never told me.’ She turned to the table and whispered, ‘That’s a secret.’

Harry picked up his glass only to drop it, spilling it all over himself and the table. He jumped up to clean the mess. It gathered everyone’s attention, but didn’t break the tension Luna had caused. Malfoy looked around the table at everyone—he even would glance at his mother—but avoided Harry. Harry couldn’t look anyone in the eye but kept staring at Draco no matter who he spoke to. Mostly, he stayed quiet.

When they left, Ginny didn’t bother to find Harry to say goodbye. Though Malfoy came over to Luna as they were at the door. She apologised and he brushed it off, and then Harry appeared on the other side of the room. Watching Draco’s back as he kissed Luna on the cheek, but not noticing Ginny standing right next to them. He didn’t notice Ginny, until Luna was out the door, Malfoy had waved to Ginny and walked back into the living room. Ginny began to pull the door closed behind her. Their eyes met for a brief moment; Harry blushed, and looked away.

She shut the door, leant her back against it, sighed, and then laughed.

‘What’s so funny?’

‘You know, Harry and I never would have worked.’ Ginny looked her best friend up and down. Her crazy outfit that only she could get away with wearing, her far away smile that made her look more innocent than she was. ‘We’re too much alike.’

‘Yes, you both fancy blondes and neither of you are one.’


End file.
